


Please

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Season 8, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't want Dean to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“Please, Dean. You once said you needed me. Don’t leave. Please.” Castiel begged. Dean looked down at his feet.

    “No Cas. Just...no.” Dean said avoiding eye contact with the angel. Castiel looked at Dean with sad eyes.

    “But Dean, I need you too.” Castiel said. Dean looked up.There where tears spilling out of his emerald green eyes.  

    “I can’t Cas!” Dean yelled. “I can’t!” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, but Dean brushed it off, and turned away from Cas.

    “Dean, no.You don’t understand!” Castiel yelled. Dean looked at him.

    “ _You_ don’t understand Cas! Can’t you see? I don’t want to leave you! I _never_ wanted to leave you!” Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes.

    “Then why are you?” Castiel asked, his head cocked to the side.

    “To protect you! Because I love you, Castiel!” Dean said. Castiel looked at Dean with confusion.

“How can you love me, after everything I’ve done. After locking Heaven. After letting the leviathan out of Purgatory because of my thirst for power?” Castiel asked, ashamed.

“Because you thought you were doing the right thing.” Dean answered. Castiel kissed him. Dean stiffened in surprise and Castiel was worried he did something wrong, but soon after Dean relaxed and kissed Castiel back with passion. Their lips pulled apart and they looked into eachother’s eyes.

“Please don’t leave.” Castiel whispered. Dean hugged him.

“I’m going to try, Cas. I promise. I promise I’ll try.” Dean said. “But I’m afraid I’m going to get you killed. I’m afraid that the Angels will find you and it’ll be my fault.”

“Don’t be afraid, Dean. I’ll be here. Always.”     

   


End file.
